Biggest Fear
by TheAwesomeJellyBean
Summary: Alex goes back to BB for 3 weeks 2 weeks in Eagle thinks that it would be fun to play a game of 20 Q's what happens when they ask Alex a question that he has no answer to? and then add Blunt and MI6 to the mix! what do you get? a very pissed off Alex...
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Alex Rider fic please read I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1

I mentally curse Blunt again for sending me to Hell on earth AKA Brecon Breacon's. He had decided that it would be good for me to get in some more training. He said that normally agents would be sent for a refresh training once a year, so two years later, at the age of sixteen, I, Alex Rider, am back for three _lovely_ weeks with K-unit. NOT.

I've been at Hell for two weeks now and Fox (who MI6 had also been sent to train with K-unit) had finally convinced Wolf not to murder me and me not to shoot him.

It all started about two hours ago on this rainy Friday night. The Sarge had given us tomorrow off and Eagle had decided that we as a unit had to get to know each other (well he wanted to try figure me out I bet) so he had started a game of twenty questions. It went a little bit like this….

~~~~~Alex POV~~~~~

"I'm bored!" Eagle whined for about the twentieth time in the last two minutes. Nobody bothered to answer him, the atmosphere was too tense in the small barracks of K-unit shared.

After a few more minutes of tense silence Eagle jumped up off his bed and yelled,

"I've got an idea, I've got an idea, I've got an idea!"

"Shut up, Eagle and tell us what the hell of a plan have you been brewing in your head." Growled Wolf. We were all sitting on the edge of our bed's, or in my case coat, to find out what the heck had made Eagle jump up and down like a little kid but then again that wasn't unusual behaviour for him.

"Why don't we play twenty questions? We each ask one question at a time and we all have to answer! I think I heard the Sarge saying that the only thing that we need to work on was working as a team in a more relaxed situation." He blurted rather loudly yet he was strangely serious at the same time. As he said the last part I noticed Fox sneak a look at me knowing that my life is anything but relaxed. I pretended not to notice him but he knew I did.

After a varying amount of persuasion and enthusiasm we were all sitting in a small circle on the floor in the middle of our barracks. It went Eagle, Snake, Me, Fox or Ben then wolf who was next to Eagle.

"Soooo?… Who's going to go first?" Snake asks trying to break the silence.

Eagle's hand shoot up like lightning while he yelping, "Me! Me! Pick me!"

Snake sighs heavily and mutters, "Yes you can go first Eagle." By the look on everyone's face I can tell that they are all thinking the same thing as me, _help this is going to be a long night!_

"Um, oh I know what's your favourite colour!" exclaims a very excited Eagle.

"Blue." Replies Snake

"Green." Fox

"Purple." Wolf replies absently, and then noticing the weird looks of his unit quickly adds, "It reminds me of Cadbury chocolate."

"Red." I simply reply before looking at Snake who is sitting on the right of Eagle and saying "Your next." He just simply nods in reply acknowledging that there is at least some logic to just going round the circle.

"Amount of siblings and their gender." He stated simply after a moment of thought.

"Two big sisters." Exclaims Eagle loudly.

"Two sisters and one brother." Answers Fox.

"Three sisters, three brothers and a bunch of half siblings I can't be bothered to try to remember." Replied Wolf. **(A/N I made up all the stuff about the siblings)**

"None." Is all I say, not wanting _them_ to know anything about my family.

After a moment of silence I realised that it was my turn. Having no idea what to ask I just happen to blurt the first thing that comes to mind,

"How many years have you been in service to this country?" K-unit apart from Fox look up in mild surprise wondering why I said 'this' country not 'our' country or 'here', oh damn how the hell am I going to talk myself out of this one.

"…" only silence answers my question so I hastily say,

"Uhm… I mean how long have you been in service here?" while sending a hasty pleading look at Fox begging him to save me.

"Seven years." He announces for all to hear and thank fully it snaps them out of the trance they were in.

"Five _fun filled_ years!" shouted Eagle in, for once, fake enthusiasm.

"Six years." Replied Snake.

Finally noticing that that we were all waiting for his answer Wolf looked up and said, "oh um same as Fox we joined together."

"…" we sit in silence until Fox decided to ask his question,

"So… favourite season?" He asks completely uninterested.

"Summer!" yells Eagle back to his usual immature self.

"Spring." States Snake simply.

"Autumn." I mumble already board of this game, maybe I'll liven it up soon.

"Winter." Growls Wolf, sounds like he's board to. Looking up after a while he says, "my question is what's your favourite weapon?" a sly grin spreads over face, I already know what I'm going to say.

"AK-47." Yelled Eagle, with a huge grin spreading over his face.

"22. Pistols." Says Snake.

"MI6 issue ballpoint pens and leather belts and a certain diamond stud ear ring." Fox replied with a guilty smile gracing his features and mouthed the word 'Smithers' to me I nodded slightly in acknowledgement but still slightly pissed that he knew.

Being the only one to still answer Wolf question all eyes quickly shot towards me. I looked down and feigned embarrassment while fiddling with my trouser bottoms and sneakily pulling out one of the hunting knifes hidden there. Looking up slowly and bringing my knife into view while swirling it around my fingers I say, "Whatever I can get my hands on to save me from dyeing." Once that is said I casually fling my knife in the direction of Bens head having it lodge itself in in wall not millimetres from his face.

With that I stand up and walk over to my 'coat' and lay down almost instantly falling asleep.

Please R/R


	2. Chapter 2

**OMGosh thank you guys so much! I have never gotten such a good reply on a story before! Thanks to all who reviewed, alerted me, and faved me. I love you all!**

**Now go read the next chapter!**

**Chapter 2**

**~~~~~Alex POV~~~~~**

"Eagle if you want to live another day I would strongly advise you do not do that!" I almost yelled when I felt a presence above me assuming that it would only be Eagle who would be stupid enough to try that.

"Damn!" I heard him mutter, "How did you hear me?" he asked when I sat up. I just shrugged in reply and said,

"I don' no? Habit?" All I got was strange looks… oh shoot I should watch my mouth they don't know about MI6.

"Anyway… why don't we carry on with game of 20 questions!" shouted an always excited Eagle, who was jumping up and down. Again.

Snake sits up, yawns then says, "Why don't we eat some food first? Don't know 'bout you but I'm vanished." We all mumbled in agreement except Eagle who groaned in disappointment until he realised food. We were talking about food!

**~~~~~After An Uneventful Breakfast~~~~~**

"OH my gosh!" yelled Eagle excited again, "I get to go next!"

_Damn!_ I thought _I was hoping that he would forget about that! _However we still willing set ourselves back into the same places of the night before.

"OK so fir the first question today I wil-"

"Just get on with it Eagle!" growled a very pissed off wolf.

"OK! What's one place that you want to visit?" he asks slightly put off at Wolf attitude.

"Venice I think." Says Snake while still deep in thought. I visually shudder at the thought of _that _place.

"I always wanted to go to Eire." Supplies Wolf.

"Africa has always appealed to me." Said a sullen Fox.

I think over my answer before coming to the place that appeals to me the most and a place that I have not been sent to on a mission, "New Zealand," Are the only two words that leave my mouth.

"Right, my question is have you ever been shoot and where?" he asks as always the medic in the team. I sent a look of horror to Fox he only shrugs helplessly in reply before answering.

"Twice in my chest and once in my leg."

"I shot myself in the foot one time!" piped up Eagle board of all our maturity.

"Once in my leg and once in my hand." Replies a sullen Wolf

"About three times in the chest, twice in the leg and twice in the arms." I mumble wondering why I am being truthful then I notice that I am trembling from the freshest batch of memories from my latest torcher session where they decided it would be fun to shoot me once in each limb to render me useless.

"Alex."

"Alex?"

"Alex!"

The yelling of my name brings me out of my trance and back to the real world.

"Huh? What? Oh yeah um what's your favourite um food?" I ask at a complete loss at what to say.

Snake, Wolf, and Eagle look at me as if I'm insane. I guess with this and my little stunt from last night more than convinced them that I am mentally unstable or something? Then again that's not too far from the truth.

"Hang oh!" Snake almost yells, "before we carry on I want to know which one of those bullet wounds got you sent here?" oh yeah I kind of forgot to mention Blunt also sent me here because I need to get my fitness up from having to stay in a wheelchair for the last like 5 months only started walking about 2 months ago but I still had to have crutches.

Deciding to reply truthfully I say, "The two to my legs and the two to my arms." I look away from their questioning faces and mumble, "I really don't want to talk about this c-can we just carry on?"

"Sure," Surprisingly, Wolf, says, "my favourite food is pizza. What 'bout you guys?"

"Lasagne!" yells Eagle of course he pronounces it how it looks not the proper way.

"Two minuet noodles!" announces Fox proudly, "hey they're the only thing that I can cook! OK!" he practically yells in his defence.

"McDonalds," Snake States simply, "I don't even try to cook. My kitchen is just for show." The last statement has us all howling with laughter, even after my depressing announcement.

After about five minutes of uncontrollable laughter we manage to compose ourselves until Eagle yells.

"It's your turn Foxy!"

And we end up laughing uncontrollably again

**~~~~~About Half An Hour Later~~~~~**

"OK OK," Fox said through the last of his giggles, "my question is what's the most disgusting thing you have ever eaten?"

"Brussels sprouts!" Me and Eagle shout at the same time causing us all to go into another round of laughter.

**~~~~~Another Twenty Minutes Later~~~~~**

"Guys," I yell, "we need to finish this round soon it's nearly lunch time!" and as if on a cue my stomach give I huge rumbling sound as if agreeing with my statement.

"OK I admit it I hate the taste of chocolate!" yells a very unhappy looking Snake, "will you guys stop giving me chocolate now?" he asks a little more hopeful.

All I say it that he will have to wait for his next turn to know the answer.

Wolf shrugs as an answer and says, "I can't really think of much that I don't like apart maybe from the mush that we get given here that is meant to pass off as food."

"Hurry Wolf," I squeak, "you ask your question so we can go to the mess for lunch I'm starving!"

"Fine my question is…. Who the hell is hungry? 'Cause I don't know about you but I'm going to the mess as that was my question asked." Before he has even finished asking the question we are already out the door and running full pelt to the mess.

**The end…. Of chapter 2!**

**Oh and just so you know there is going to be 4 chapters!**

**Please R/R I will love you…. Wait…. I already do! But I will love you more if you review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**~~~~~After Lunch~~~~~**

"Hey Wolf, Wolf, Wolfe. Guess what I decided would be fun!" sang a very hyper Eagle while skipping along next to me and Fox as we walked back to our barracks after lunch.

"What?" growled out, a rather pissed, Wolf. I guess he hate the little nick-names to.

"If for the last two rounds you went first and I went last so we went like in the opposite direction?" he replied rather noisily.

"Yeah that sounds like a plan." Said Fox while walking into the barracks. "Can we start now? I really want to get this over with."

"Yeah I agree. What's your question Wolf?" I asked rather agitated, can't they start already?

With all this said we all sat down in what seemed to be our allocated seats. We had sat in the same places before lunch this morning and after dinner last night.

"OK. My question is what is your least favourite nick-name?" asked wolf in a very dismissive tone. I think that we both have had enough of this, well, childish game.

"Foxy!" yelled Fox almost instantly. I can understand why he doesn't like it; I mean who would like being called foxy by their own male team mate?

"Birdie!" growled Eagle in a, well, very Wolfe way.

"Slitherin.*****" Stated Snake calmly. "What is it with people and their stupid Harry Potter references?"

I looked Wolf in the eye and said, "oh you know the, oh so nice Double-o-nothing. And when people call me kid." I said the last part under my breath but I still think that they heard.

"OK to stick with the theme of nick-names I'm going to ask what is your favourite nick-name for the Sharge?" asked Fox seeming to be eager to get the reminder of his pet nick-name out of the memory of Eagle who had probably already stored it away for future use.

"Sargie!" yelped a, once again, hyper Eagle.

"Baldie." Sniggered Snake, much to the amusement of Eagle who started to giggle furiously.

"Head hunter from hell!" I almost yelled in desperation to tell someone what I had called him in my head for the last two years.

"Big mouth." Shrugged Wolf in defeat. "You guys stole all the good ones!"

"It's cubby's turn!" yelled Eagle earning an award winning glare from me. I _hate_ that name to!

"Whatever. Um… why did you join the SAS?" I asked curious as to why somebody would willingly come to this Hell? I do not know.

"My father was SAS and my father's father was SAS it ran in the family." Explained Fox in answer to my question.

"It sounded like FUN!" yelled Eagle not that I am surprised that he did.

"My brother died in the field while on his first mission in the SAS I wanted to see if I could do some work on his behalf. You know give our family a better name." said Snake rather quietly and by the looks on everyone's faces I don't think that they knew he had a dead brother.

"I got board in the normal Army so I decided to have a shot at SAS… I guess that it went well." Announced Wolf with sarcasm dripping from his voice at the last part of the comment.

"Cool," I say, "it's your turn next Snake."

"Oh I know, if you could go back in time and change one event what would it be?" he asked while trying to give the question an air of mystery.

"Not to eat that extra calzone just before I went in the California Screamin' ride at Disneyland. Never ever want to go through that again!" shouted the one and only Eagle looking slightly distressed.

"Going over to the dark side aka MI6," I looked up shocked at this discovery, "however although I do regret it I would never leave you, Cub, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself." Fox continued despite the curious looks he got from his ex-team mates. "you remember that OK _kid_?" he stressed the 'kid' on the end of that question reminding me that I was, in fact, still only 16.

I just nodded slightly to answer his request and carried on to answer the first question I was asked, "If I could go back in time I would go on the plane with my parents to France."

"But Cub-" Fox argued.

"I could still be with them now if I did." I answered his unasked question and avoided the strange looks that the others gave me.

"Cub, what happened on the plane to France?" asked a curious Snake.

"Nothing you need to know." I snapped back and sent a warning glance at Fox commanding not to tell, I mean I did have the authority I was his bosses' boss. Not that knows that.

Fox looked to Eagle and said, "go on it's your turn." In a soft voice trying to calm all the anger he could feel in the air.

"oh? Yeah right. Um aha I know! Who was your first crush?" Eagle announced going from confused to all happy and excited in the span of about thirty seconds… I will never know how he does it.

"Sabina Pleasure." I state simply just wanting to run away but unable to due to this unorthodox commitment.

"My wife was my first and my only love." Wolf growled out seemingly sick of all the tension and wanting to get out of here just as much as me.

"Katherine Sycamore, my childhood shrink! She was like 20 years older than me but damn she was hot!" exclaimed Snake trying to pick up the glum mood in the air we all hate it.

Smiling slightly at the memory Fox said, "When I went over to America as a kid I meet a girl called Jackie Starbright told me to call her Jack. Never saw he again but if I did wow I don't know what I would do man I swear I was in love!" at this revelation I palled slightly and Fox being the trained MI6 agent he was noticed and asked if I was OK. All I could do was shake my head slightly.

Fox knowing I only went like this when something really bad was about to happen he looked me in the eye and asked me what was wrong, I stared back until I could utter, "jack is my current guardian."

He paled slightly at this revelation as well, while the rest of the unit looked with a slightly amused look on their faces. That was until Eagle's stomach growled begging for food. At that we all stood up and walked silently to the mess for our dinner, well mush.

**Chapter 3 done! **

***this is referring to HP I think. Please note that I have never read harry potter and I am not out to offend anyone who likes HP. Please let me know if I have in any way. And please tell me if have gotten it correct or not! I'm clueless!**

**Please review 'cause you must have already have read it… I mean if you're reading this… then well…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey sorry for taking so long to put this chapter up! But I had a bit of writers block! Plus this was a real hare chapter to write. =) there will be another chapter after this one! Read and review!**

**Chapter 4**

**~~~~~Alex POV~~~~~**

**~~~~~At The Dinner Table In The Mess Hall~~~~~**

We all sat around the table in silence. I was refusing to meet the pleading looks that Fox was trying to send me by focusing on my mush.

"Cub." Fox asked me, I just ignored him and continued staring at my food. "Cub you can't just keep ignoring me like this."

I slowly looked up at him and said, "I'm going back to the barracks see you when I see you." As I walked over to the bin to throw away my practically untouched meal, I could feel the eyes of Fox on my back asking for permission to tell, I nodded slightly in answer to his unasked question. He knew that I was his superior but he didn't know how much control I could have over him if I used it.

**~~~~~Fox POV~~~~~**

I watched Alex as he walked out of the mess and saw him give a very slight nod. Giving me permission to tell K-Unit a few things about him. As it was it took me forty eight hours and a bottle of vodka to get a small something out of him. But what I got was not all that fruitful he told me that it was him who had killed that singer, I never remember his name, two years ago.

I look up to see three very annoyed faces looking over at me. When I make eye contact is when they start firing the questions at me.

"What is the big deal about that Jack person?"

"Why dose Cub walk around as if he owns the place?"

"Where did Cub learn to throw Knives like that?"

"Why are you and Cub here?"

I look them all in the eye at turn and yell at them to shut up and go one at a time. I look a wolf signalling at him to go first.

"Where the hell did Cub learn to throw knives like that?" he asked

"Where he learnt to throw like that I do not know. He won't tell anybody." I answered, "But what I do know is that he learnt it in the small amount of time between after he left us and when I went on that mission in Bancock I told you about."

"Why dose Cub walk around as if he owns the place?" this time it was Snake who asked the question.

"He is a higher ranked agent than me." I laughed at the units surprised faces, "Although he won't tell me what his true rank is. It is rather annoying."

"What is the big deal with this Jack person?" asked Eagle a little too light heartedly for my liking.

"Jack is the only person close enough to be considered family," I shrugged, "I'm guessing that he is afraid of losing her." Shrugging again I stand up and go dump the rest of my meal in the trash.

"Hey! Where you going Fox?" yelled Eagle.

"Going to go cheek on A-Cub." I yelled in reply.

**~~~~~Alex POV~~~~~**

I sat in the barracks waiting for K-Unit to arrive back from dinner. I stared at the plain brown walls wondering just what Fox was telling then.

Just then I heard the door open and close lightly and a single set of footsteps approach me.

"Hey, Cub. You still mad at me?" asked Fox in a light voice.

I take a deep breath before answering, "no, Fox, I'm not mad at you, never was really. I … I was just mad at life in general I guess."

"Well K-Unit should be coming back soon so you may as well get settled in for the next round." At that thought Fox chuckled lightly.

I looked at him in question asking 'what the hell are you laughing for'.

He just shook his head and said, "I know what I am going to ask for my next question."

At that thought we heard the thundering of boots in mud and the door smash open and the rest of K-Unit entered.

"Hey Cubby! It's time for the next round." Yelled an always excited Eagle.

**Please review people!**


	5. Chapter 5

***~!~!~!~!~IMPORTANT~!~!~!~!~***

**Ok I want to know if you want me to add more chapters onto this story and carry it on or if I should make it a sequel? If you want a sequel this is the last chapter if you want more chapters well there will be more chapters! ~**

**Oh I want to thank all the people who have alerted me, faved me and reviewed! I feel so honoured when you do and you make me do the happy dance!**

**Disclaimer! I do not own the AR books or TheMadHatter'xo's OC Skye! **

**Thanks for letting me borrow her! If you want to learn more about Skye go and read the MadHatter's story 'Reflections In The Looking Glass' and its sequel 'Behind The Cracked Mask' they are a real good story with a twist of mystics to it!**

**Chapter 5**

**~~~~~Alex POV~~~~~**

**~~~~~In The Barracks~~~~~**

We all sat in the same places as before waiting for Wolf to voice his question.

"Ok. I think I have decided. Question is who is the person you hate the most?" he finally voiced.

"Jamison Reid." Replied Snake.

"Hay isn't that Zebra's name?" I ask he nods, yes. Huh I might just store that little bit of information at the back of my mind.

"Christian Jones!" yelled a rather pissed looking Eagle. "You just had to go ruin my good mood!" he accused Wolf who just shrugged in reply.

"Major Yu," Growled Fox, "he shot me." I just nodded in understanding.

"ASH." I say simply while looking Fox dead in the eye, it is his turn to nod in understanding. "I hate the bastard! He killed my parents!"

"Hey, Fox, it's your turn!" yells Eagle ignoring my random outburst.

"Right. Well, who did you lose your virginity to?" he asked not looking anyone in the eye.

"Christian's twins sister! When he found out we had a HUGE fight!" answer Eagle still sounding pissed.

"You remember Katherine Sycamore right?" we all nod yes to Snakes question with the exclusion of Eagle who was mumbling something about 'kittens', 'rat poison' and a girl called 'Suzie'. "Yeah well she was not just my first crush, but also my first well you now…" he said all this with a slight pink sitting on his cheeks.

"My wife." Was all Wolf said. "Huh I bet Cubby hasn't even lost his yet!" deciding that now would be a good time to tease me.

I smile at him and say, "Sorry bud but I have. Lost it to a beautiful girl called Skye. We go out now but then… well we didn't, I was going out with Sabina at the time." I look up and see three surprised soldiers looking and a MI6 agent laughing silently at the looks on their faces.

"What?" I ask unnerved. "I am 16. And it is nowhere as bad as that mission I did the day after my 16th birthday." I mumbled the last part to myself so they couldn't hear.

"Come on Cub it's your turn!" yelled Fox trying not to laugh.

"Fine. When was the last time you saw your family." I said, I wanted to know more about the SAS I mean I do enjoy helping people I just need to find a way out and when do I want to keep my options open.

"Uhm the day before we left for hell." Said Fox before anyone could question me about the strangeness of my question.

"About a month back when we had leave." Answered Wolf.

"Same as Wolf." Snake.

"The night before last on Skype." Replied a sheepish Eagle.

"How he douse that I will never know." Mumbled Wolf before saying, "your turn Snake."

"So, most embarrassing moment?" said man asked.

"That time last week when I walked out of my shower stall to get my clothes and my towel fell down." I answered while blushing. Snake just nodded in understanding (?) I think.

"The first time I shagged Gemma, my wife, her older brother walked in on us." Answered a slightly red Wolf.

"I dropped my gun in the middle of a drill, and when i picked it back up it had dog crap on it. And it was an inspection." Snake yelled while trying not to laugh, "The sergeant got a real good kick out of it but I still got punishment duty."

"Who's up next?" I asked.

"It's my turn!" yelled Eagle.

We all sat in silence not even Eagle was making a pep. That was until Wolf yelled,

"What the hell is tacking you so long Eagle it is just one stupid little question!"

"I was just reflecting on all the good times we had playing this game…"

"Just ask the question." Wolf growled interrupting Eagle.

"Fine! What is your biggest fear?" he asked with a bland empty voice.

"Being eaten alive by chinchillas on a full moon!" yelped Wolf in a very un-Wolf like way.

"Spiders." stated a sullen Snake.

"Scorpions scare the shit out of me." Answered Fox while looking at me hoping that I would get the under lying meaning of the words.

I sit still thinking what I was afraid of… I mean I have been in the same tank as a man of war, hung by my arms above crocodiles and sent into space not much scares me these days. i look up at the waiting faces and say…

BANG BANG!

Just then there is a knock on the door. I stand up as Bear one of the newer soldiers at the SAS enter.

"Cub is wanted in the sergeants office for briefing." He announces.

I look up at him and study his face for a few minutes before saying,

"As I am your superior I order you to go tell Blunt that I will not be available for briefing until tomorrow morning for today I am on rest." With that I sat down and looked at the stunned faces of K-unit and Fox before saying,

"My biggest fear is hurting the ones I care about and the people who I consider friends."

"Cub," Fox breathed, "I never knew you would ever stand up to Blunt like that. And what is your true rank I think that we deserve to know."

"Fine I am Crawly's second; if he died I would be Mrs Jones second in command. Happy now?" I ask not very happy about telling them.

**And that is chapter 5! I hope you enjoyed!**

**And please tell me what you want to happen after this chapter! If you didn't read the authers note at the top please do and tell me your verdict!**

**R&R! Please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, as you asked, the next chapter! Onward march!... Oh and I need a beta for this story… so if anybody would like to be my beta just PM me saying so! If no one wants to I will find one I am just really busy and so do not have the time to go looking. Anyway, the only reason that I did not get one sooner was because I was not planning on making this story longer… but you, my lovely readers, wanted more… so I am giving you more! ~*screams dramatically*~ anywho the chapter is here….***

**~~~~~Fox POV~~~~~**

I woke up first this morning. _That is rather strange_, I thought, _usually Alex is up first_. I roll over and look at him he was sleeping peacefully, for once not thrashing from a nightmare. He doesn't know that I know about that. The nightmares.

I smile slightly at the sleeping form and proceed to stand up and wake the others.

I decide to wake Eagle first; he will be the most reluctant. Once he is awake I send him over to Snakes bunk to wake him while I go over to Wolfs.

Eagle has no trouble waking Snake; he is the lightest sleeper after all. I have I bit more trouble with Wolf but he is nowhere as bad as Eagle. But they all still need their morning coffee.

Once awake we all stand and stare at the young sleeping form lying on the lone cot pushed into the corner. Answering an unasked question among ourselves we all decide it would be a good idea to go and get our much needed coffee before waking up Cub and facing the world.

**~~~~~Alex POV~~~~~**

Slowly I come round to the sound of shouting. Too incoherent to try and figure out who it was or what it was about I just rolled over and stuck my head under my, way too thin to be considered a pillow, pillow. Only to hear Eagle and… Wolf (?) exclaim in unison that I was waking up. Creepy.

Deciding that since I had been caught out I had no more chance in getting back to sleep. Tuning into the yelling while i sit up he realise that my stuff has been moved.

Slowly I stand up and walk into the middle of the room and yell at them to shut up and listen. Once all is quiet I ask in a deadly calm and low voice,

"Who has been going through my bag? And give back what the hell you took before anything gets dirty." With speed I thought not possible till this day Wolf rushes up to me and hands back the phone that Smithers gave me and rushes away with a mumbled 'I'm sorry'. I just glare at them before cheeking that all the locks are still in place. They are.

"So…" I ask curiously, "What did you want with my phone?" I get no answer at first so I repeat the question with a deadly tinge in my voice.

Wolf mumbles something in reply while Eagle shifts uncomfortably at his side.

"Pardon?" I say.

"Well we wanted to see if we could find any proof of your supposed girlfriend, that Skye girl." He answered more clearly. "You know it is impossible to get into your phone!"

The answer surprises me into laughter. It starts as a low chuckle then escalates into a full blown hysterical laugh. K-unit and Ben just looked at me as if I was insane. Deciding that I really do not want them telling the camp that I was some insane kid I say, "You do know that you could have just asked! I was just going to show you a picture but now..."

They all look at me with surprise before Fox says, "What's the catch?"

"What make you think that there is a catch." I ask slowly looking at each of the in turn knowing that the glint of crazy in my eyes has already given me away.

"Cub, Cub, Cub, I know you better than that! There is always a catch with you and plus you have that scary look in your eyes. That one you get just before one of your insanely suicidal plans!" answers Fox in a fully serious voice.

"True." Is all I say.

"So…? What is the catch?" asks or rather yells a fully agitated Wolf.

"Well if I told you, I would have to kill you before I put my plan into action." I say before turning around, unlocking my phone and sending a text to Skye saying,

_Hey, babe!_

_I tld da guys at kmp dat I had a girl, u! nd aniway dae wana c u. Cn u video call me lata? Oh and have harry wit u. plz!_

_Love ya, Al_

With that I stood by me cot and got changed into a clean kit and sat down to wait for Skye to call me.

The others slowly went back to whatever it was that they were doing before they tried to get into my phone. Not moments later my phone started to ring and all head whipped towards me. I cursed silently and told K-unit that Skye thinks that I am at a military camp and to please not mention anything about MI6. They just nodded in compliance.

I answer the phone holding it about a foot and a half from my face and say,

"Hay, babe! How are things?"

"They good but man Harry is being a hand full today! When are you getting back? I could really use your help with Harry."

"Yeah I'm sorry, babe, but you know that this is the only choice for me to go back to school next year, even if it is only part time." I lie smoothly.

"Yeah I know. It's just that I miss you so much! And so dose Harry, he has asked to see you every day."

"Tell him I will spend the day with him when I get home 'kay. So anyway I have the four guys I am at camp with staring at me so I am going to turn you round and introduce you." I slowly turn the phone round so I am holding it facing away from my face. "So, the big ugly one on the furthest right is Wolf next to him, the tall one, is Eagle, he's an idiot. Next to him is Snake, the ginger one, he's the medic so I'm not going to piss him off. And next to him is Ben or Fox, but you already knew that." Said man waved and asked how Harry was.

"He has been missing you as well but not quite as much. And it's nice to meet you all. Sorry Al but I have to go. Love ya."

"Love you to, babe." I hung up my phone and looked up at the unit.

We all sat in silence till Fox said, "It was nice to see Skye again. And Harry." I nodded in agreement.

"Harry has been missing you so much. He was asking for you two days before I left. When I told him that you were away he started to cry."

"So, Cub, who was that little kid with Skye?" asked Eagle half curious and half confused.

"Oh Harry, he is-"

'Knock, knock.'

I swiftly stood up and answered the door using my new found height to stand taller and square my shoulders. I study the soldier standing in the door way and recognised him as the same one from last night. I studied him silently for a few more minuets before saying,

"I will go see Blunt now, dismissed."

He nods and says 'yes, sir!'

I close the door behind me as we both leave. The unnamed soldier walks back to his barracks or to the mess (I am not sure as they are both in the same direction), while I walk over to the sergeants barracks where both his office and sleeping quarters are located.

When I arrive I am greeted with a scowl on Alan Blunts usually blank features. I just smile sweetly in reply know that I have caused him trouble.

"You know very well Agent Rider that you are under my employment and that I am your superior not the other way around."

"Yes, sir, you are right. I do, however, enjoy the little break time that I do get between training, missions and school." I reply scowling.

We stay in silence for a while longer neither of us wanting to break it but knowing one will have to. Blunt breaks the silence

We stay in silence for a while longer neither of us wanting to break it but knowing one will have to. Blunt breaks the silence.

"Alex do you know why you are here?" he asks.

"Probably to blackmail me into going on another mission for you." I answer sarcastically.

"Alex, we all know that you will always come back for more even if we did not pressure you into it." he said slowly before continuing, "we have reason to believe that SCORPIA have recruited a new member for their board and we want you to figure out who it is and help up capture them before they have the chance to become too bothersome. He was last seen sailing off the coast of Tasmania, a small island at the bottom of Australia. We believe that he was heading off to New Zealand. We will be sending you in as an English exchange student who has been living in France for the last four years. You will be going to live with a family who was placed there by MI6 three years ago as emergency back-up for times like these. They live in a city called Tauranga and their daughter, Jessica, goes to a school called Bethlehem College. You will be leaving at the end of your training and will be attending the second half of their school term and their fourth term."

I nod, yes, in reply. It sounds like it will be fun. Knowing a dismissal when I hear one I leave .i will most likely get more information on the mission later on.

I walk back in the front door of our barracks and am greeted with three pissed off faces and one holding down his laughs. The first words spoken are from Wolf and they are the words that I was expecting to hear,

"Cub, who was that little kid on the phone with your girlfriend?" ha all but growled.

"Harry." I reply vaguely.

"You know _kid_ he looks a lot like you."

I just shrug in reply and go sit on my bed.

**Sooo sorry for tacking soooo long to get this chapter up but I had mock exams and our internet went down!**

**Please review! Coz you have read why not leave some feedback or a request for the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**It's short. I don't really like it. And I think I might have made Alex a bit insane but… it is to late!**

**So this is going to be the last chapter of this book. But do not worry I am going to do a sequel! Love the feedback and you are all going to find out who the hell Harry is in this chapter! And no I will not give you any hints! Read and review! Oh! And please beware this chapter will either be real short or long not sure which yet… :D**

**Ok I also would like to give a huge thanks to ****the 89 alerters, 42 favers, 8,148 hiters and all the 61 people who reviewed****. Thanx! XD**

**~~~~~Last Day At Camp For Alex And Ben~~~~~**

**~~~~~Alex POV~~~~~**

It is mine and Fox's last day at camp today, the day I start my mission over in New Zealand. Nobody in K-unit knows that I have a mission starting before I even get a chance to go home and say 'hi' to Jack.

Two days after my first meeting with Blunt I had another with Jones and she explained the mission in greater detail to me and gave me more information on my alias. Last night I had a secret meeting with Mr Smithers, MI6 reclusive overweight gadget maker, I met him at midnight by the lake that I had been swimming lengths in not eight hours earlier. He gave me a cell phone, exploding coins and some extra gum that expanded. All things that I had used in the past.

Wolf has been trying to get my relation with Harry and me out in the open but I refuse to tell, even Ben does not know the full story. I swear it is driving him crazy, maybe I will tell him today…

I am alone in K-units shared barracks packing the last few things I got from Smithers into the bottom of my bag. Just as I zip up my bag K-unit and Ben burst in rather noisily, laughing their heads off at some joke Eagle probably said. I smile in acknowledgement to the nods given to me from Snake and Ben. Wolf just glares.

Noticing my packed bags sitting on mine and Bens beds Eagle asks,

"Is Foxy and Cubby leaving us?"

I sent him a sad smile while Ben gives him a nod in affirmation. With that he runs at me and engulfs me in a huge hug crushing my lungs leaving me unable to breath.

"Eagle … can't … breathe … let … go …" I strangle out while trying to push him off of me to no avail.

In the end it is Snake who saves my by saying that Fox needs to be hugged as well. Said man jumps and tries to run away but fails, miserably and is put through the same torture as me but is saved by his own strength and will to live.

**~~~~~!~~~~~!~~~~~!~~~~~TJ**

A few hours later and me and Ben are just hopping into the black car with tinted window when I just remember that I 'forgot' something and go running back to the barracks where the rest of K-unit are just leaving. I run up to Wolf and say,

"Harry is not my kid, he is Skye's little brother. We dyed his hair the same colour as mine a week before I left 'coz we got bored." With that over with I run full pelt back to the car knowing that even if Wolf dose chase me he will not be able to catch me.

**~~~~~!~~~~~!~~~~~!~~~~~**

**~~~~~Fox POV~~~~~**

Me and Alex walk in silence to the black car that waits for us at the main parking lot. We both stay silent for the walk to the car to preoccupied with our own thoughts.

We arrived at the car and put our bags in the boot.

Suddenly Alex jumped up and said some excuse about forgetting something back in the barracks and ran off. The driver a man with the sort of face you would forget while looking at it. I answer the questioning look on his face with a shrug. I may know the kid a lot better than others but, not I good as many of them think.

No more than a minute later he comes running back at full pelt huffing slighting but certainly not out of breath and jumps into the car giving the driver permission to leave. He takes a few deep breaths then suddenly bursts into laughter startling me and the mute driver. I study him for a moment before asking,

"What has got you so high?" my voice giving way to concern.

"Told Wolf how I knew Harry. You should have seen his face!" he giggles slightly and you can see the true pleasure in his face.

"And how do you know Harry?" I asked truly wanting to know myself.

"He is Skye's little brother. We dyed his hair a week or so before we came to BB." Smiling his trademark smile with his head crocked slightly.

We lapse into silence for the rest of the car ride back to London.

Once in London the car goes straight the Royal and General 'Bank'. I hop out and wait for Alex to exit after me but all I see is his hand pop out and pull the door close I stand and watch as the car pulls away and then suddenly it all clicks into place, the meetings with Blunts and Jones, and the midnight disappearances. He has a mission.

**Sooo I am stopping here and will be continuing this story as a sequel called Mission Overcome. Yeah I am not too sure where I got the name from so let's just go with it! Anyway... Thanks for reading! You know you want to review! **


	8. Sequel up!

**So I have the sequel up! It's called mission overcome! Hope you enjoy!**

**JellyBean**


End file.
